Thunder Storms
by Andruindel
Summary: One shot L comforts Near during a thunder storm. Not yaoi!


Thunder Storms

Thunder Storms

By Andruindel

--

Night had fallen long ago, but L was still up. He sat in bed, his legs crossed, and his laptop resting in front of him. Only the light tapping sound of the keys as he typed broke the late-night stillness. Until a flare of lightning lighted the outside world, and thunder clapped over-head, that is.

L raised his head, turning his eyes to the window, the only thing between him and the storm. The blinds were closed, but the curtains were not drawn. Light flashed again, nearly blinding him, and he stood up, making his way slowly toward the window, where he closed the curtains. Then, laboriously slowly, he made his way back to the bed, and sat down in his former position.

His hair fell into his eyes, and his eyes were half-closed. It was late. He should get some sleep. But sleep was hard to catch in this place.

"L?"

L looked up again, his eyes falling on a white head poked around his door. A pair of wide eyes met his, and the fear in them was unmistakable. Near very rarely came to him in the middle of the night. When he did, L knew it was for a good reason. And he knew exactly why the young boy was there at the moment.

Without a word L held a hand out to the boy, silently beckoning him closer. Near stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, and ran to L, clambering onto the bed and into his arms. L gathered the boy close, feeling one of his small hands curl around the front of his shirt.

His lips brushed slightly against the boy's brow as he whispered a question. "Is the storm bothering you?"

The boy nodded, turning his face into L's chest, and tightening his grip on his shirt.

"I went to Mello, but he said I'm a baby…" Near mumbled quietly into L's shirt.

What could have been a smile touched L's lips. "Everyone is frightened of something, Near… You're frightened of thunder. Even Mello is frightened of something. You'll see."

Near snuggled closer to L, closing his eyes. L held him close, and went back to his work, conscious of the boy in his arms, and feeling the movement every time he flinched as thunder cracked outside.

For several minutes it was quiet, except for the occasional roll of thunder. And then…

L raised his eyes as the door creaked slowly open. Near had been close to slumber, but he opened his eyes and turned to look at the door as well. L knew only too well who it was who stood outside, trying to sum up the courage to open the door all the way and enter. While Near's night-time visits were rare, the midnight visits of the boy outside the door were even rarer.

Finally, a blonde boy stepped into the room, his head lowered, and his hair in his face.

L let another quiet smile pass across his face as the boy lifted defiant eyes onto him. For a moment L met that angry gaze, and then with a slightly movement of his head, he welcomed the boy into his room.

More slowly than Near had, the boy approached, and climbed onto the bed.

"Mello," L said simply. L watched as the boy rested his back against his thigh, folding his arms and hunching his shoulders. He was clearly there only reluctantly.

As lightning flared outside again, Mello flinched.

L glanced meaningfully at Near, and the boy smiled up at him.

"I suppose the two of you will want to spend the night here." L said softly.

Both boys nodded vigorously. Yet another smile graced L's lips, and he closed the lap top, setting it aside. Shifting Near gently, L pulled down the covers on his bed, and crawled in, positioning Near beside him. Mello crawled under the covers on his other side, and soon the two boys were asleep. Near's hand was still clenched in L's shirt, and Mello had snuggled close to L.

L lay for a moment in silence and darkness, watching as the occasional flicker of lightning lit his room. His arm went around Near, pulling the boy close, and he smiled down at the sleeping child. Then he let his eyes close, and he sighed contently. Not many nights were like this one, with the two boys getting along. But when the respite from their fighting came, L latched onto the chance to rest. Before long, L was asleep.

--

_It's really short, and there's no real point to it. I was surfing pictures of Near, and most of them were of him and L, being all cuddly when Near was little. So, I had to write some fluffy-ness. I just had to. It's my tribute to L, and Near, I suppose. Near's just adorable. xD Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get to see more o Near and L from me. _


End file.
